


Your Kind of Insanity

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was going to go nuts if Rodney didn't stop it.  Every time Rodney wanted his attention in the lab, he'd <i>touch</i> John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kind of Insanity

John was going to go nuts if Rodney didn't stop it. Every time Rodney wanted his attention in the lab, he'd _touch_ John. Nothing forward, nothing untoward, but still. Rodney's hand on his shoulder, the small of his back, and he couldn't stop the instinctive shiver that each touch caused.

Each brush of Rodney's fingers reminded him of the night before, of being put on his knees for Rodney and loving every second of it. He wanted nothing more than to be there right now, letting Rodney use him however he wanted.

It was twisted - _John_ was twisted. He knew that he shouldn't want this. It didn't change the desire that continued to rage through him. He was dragged out of his thoughts by Rodney touching the nape of his neck, and his knees nearly buckled. Grabbing the counter in front of him, he said, "Yeah?"

"We're done here, John," Rodney's voice was a low purr, and for the first time it occurred to John that Rodney might have known exactly what he was doing to John. "Everyone's gone for the night and you can leave if you want." Rodney's words were a casual dismissal. His tone was anything but. John decided to listen to the tone.

"Is that what you want me to do?" He dropped his chin, looking at Rodney coyly through his eyelashes.

Rodney took half a step closer, right up against John's torso. His voice dropped, making John want to _obey_. "No. What I want is you, next to my bed, on your knees."

John had to clear his throat. "Yeah, I think that's what we both want."

"So what are you waiting for? Go on - I'll meet you there as soon as I've shut this down." John started to move towards the door, only to stop when Rodney added, "Oh, and John? Be naked when I get there."

Giving a sharp nod, John set out at a brisk trot towards the living quarters. He was gratified to see that the hallway was empty when he went to let himself into Rodney's room, so he didn't even have to come up with an excuse.

The lights came up as soon as he walked in, and without thinking he dropped the intensity so that it wasn't so bright. Sitting on the edge of Rodney's bed, he untied his boots, then slowly and methodically stripped out of his uniform. Folding it neatly - old habits die hard - he placed the whole kit next to the door. Then, with a happy sigh, he went to his knees next to the bed.

It was inevitable that he'd be here again, he knew that. Rodney had clearly enjoyed being in control the night before, and John had wanted to let him take as much as he wanted. He couldn't help hoping that Rodney would push him even harder tonight.

Kneeling there, he let his thoughts drift. He only really became alert again when the door opened and then rapidly shut. Opening his eyes, but not lifting his face, he looked up to see Rodney standing just inside the door, staring at him.

He could feel a flush staining his cheeks at the same time that his cock started to stir and harden. Rodney's eyes sharpened as he saw that, and he stepped forward, hands already busy at his fly. "Suck me," he ordered as he pulled his cock out.

John wanted that, wanted the taste of Rodney on his tongue, so he immediately opened his mouth. Without hesitation, Rodney slid his cock in, deep enough that he nearly choked. He didn't pull back, though. Instead, he forced himself to take Rodney even deeper, swallowing around the head of his dick.

"Mmm," Rodney said, weaving his fingers into John's hair. "You're a good cocksucker, John. Got a mouth that's just made for it."

He moaned softly around Rodney's cock. He wanted to please Rodney, wanted to make him breathe heavily and spurt into John's mouth. He started to bob his head over Rodney's cock, licking and sucking to the best of his ability, only to have Rodney tighten his hands, holding his head still. "I'm going to fuck your mouth," he said, breathless.

Unable to nod, John just groaned his agreement, doing the best he could to relax his throat. Rodney started to thrust in hard, though never carelessly. John got the feeling that Rodney knew precisely how hard he could push and he rode along that line. Then Rodney slipped a little further in, and John stopped worrying about it, just clinging to Rodney's thighs and letting him use John however he wanted.

"Fuck," Rodney said, low and course, and the sounds of Rodney cursing like that was enough to make John's cock throb. "I'm getting close. You going to swallow like a good boy?" he asked, but before John could figure out how to answer, Rodney had grabbed his head in both hands, shoving in fast.

Bitter fluid filled his mouth, and he had to either swallow fast or choke, so he swallowed as quickly as he could. Still, a little bit escaped his mouth, sliding down from the corner of his mouth. Rodney continued to give short little thrusts, quick and shallow, as he twitched his way through the aftershocks.

When he finally pulled out of John's mouth, John gasped for some desperately needed air. He dropped his hand to his cock, needing to touch it, needing some relief. Only Rodney said, "No, that's mine."

John whimpered a little. He was so hard it hurt, and Rodney didn't _care_. Instead, he was pulling John to his feet by the grip he had in John's hair and kissing him as if he was searching out the taste of his own come.

He was only distantly aware that he was begging into Rodney's mouth, begging to be touched, to be fucked, to be allowed to _come_ , but Rodney was shushing him right back. He reluctantly quieted.

Rodney pulled back from his mouth. "On the bed, on your stomach, legs spread," Rodney said, and John hurried to obey. He couldn't help wiggling a little, feeling the bed covers rub against his cock, but then Rodney shoved a pillow under his hips, denying him that stimulation. "None of that," he said, gently chiding as he climbed up between John's legs.

"Please, Rodney," John said. When Rodney slapped his ass, John jumped, surprised and pleased. "Oh, yeah," he groaned out.

"You're not going to come until I'm inside you," Rodney said. "Until I'm ready, you're going to lie there and let me do anything I want to you, aren't you?"

"Anything."

"Good boy." Rodney's large hands rested on John's ass, his thumbs dipping into his crack, spreading him open to Rodney's gaze. "Have you ever been rimmed, John?"

Rimmed? Surely Rodney didn't mean... then something wet and flexible darted over his hole and John couldn't help clenching his ass tight against the unexpected invader. "Rodney - " he gasped out.

"Anything, remember, John? Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." John took a deep breath, trying to force his muscles to relax. As he did, Rodney's tongue returned, brushing over his hole again and again. The touch was light, almost tickling, and John squirmed as much as he could, given that he was pinned face down on the bed.

Then Rodney's tongue started to slide _inside_ , and John couldn't stop the cry of pleasure. It was like nothing that he'd ever felt before. His hands bunched in the blankets as he tried to hold himself in place, not wanting Rodney to stop.

By the time Rodney pulled away, John was a mass of oversensitive nerves, unable to think or move. "Good?" Rodney asked, sounding more than a little happy.

"Uh, huh," John said. "Fuck me?"

Rodney reached past him, picking up the lube off the nightstand. "Planning on it." There was a pop, and then a slick finger pushed in deep and sudden.

"Yeah," John said, the noise coming from deep in his chest, pushing back onto Rodney's hand. Except that as soon as he moved, Rodney pulled back and out.

"Oh, fuck, Rodney," he whined. "Don't tease."

"My way, John," Rodney said, pushing slowly back in. John concentrated on his breathing, trying desperately not to move, but when Rodney twisted his hand, it was too much and he had to move.

This time, not only did Rodney pull his finger out, he gave John five sharp slaps to his ass, alternating sides. John yelped in surprise, riding out the sparks of pain. "You like that, John?" Rodney asked. "You like it when I spank you?"

"Yeah," John moaned. This was _so good_.

"If you can hold still till I'm inside you, I'll spank you while I fuck you," Rodney said, and just the thought pushed John closer to an orgasm that he was already fighting off with everything he had.

"Okay," John said, so excited that he could barely breathe. "Sounds good."

This time, Rodney pushed in with two fingers. He finger-fucked John, fingers scissoring to stretch the passage. It took everything that John had not to move, but somehow he managed.

He knew he hadn't moved when Rodney pulled out _again_ , except before he could object, he heard the sounds of slick on skin, and then the head of Rodney's cock pressed against him. Rodney didn't ask, didn't warn, and just started to move into John's ass like he owned it.

John couldn't stop the cry of pleasure, and when Rodney hauled him up on his knees, he went completely willingly. Rodney was thick and hot inside him, and pressing in all the right places. Then his hand landed hard and fast, knocking John forward. "Yes, more, please, more," he babbled.

Rodney started to alternate slaps to John's ass with hard thrusts inside, until John's whole focus narrowed to his ass. He was so close, so close, and so close... "John, you can come when I do," Rodney said, and John groaned, tightening his ass with great determination, trying to push Rodney closer.

Gasping, Rodney's rhythm broke, and he slammed in for half a dozen thrusts, hard and erratic, before he groaned out, "Now, John, now," and the wave of John's orgasm broke over him, washing him clean.

Instead of white, John's vision went blueish, and he could have sworn he saw trails for a few seconds right after he came. Then his breathing eased, and he collapsed forward, Rodney's cock sliding out of his body. Rodney followed him down, twisting so that he was lying to one side. "You're so good," Rodney said, running a gentling hand from the nape of John's neck to his ass. "But we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later."

"Not really, no," John said, burying his face in the pillow. "You're doing just fine."

"Of course. Genius here," Rodney said. "But - "

"No buts. Sleep now," John said, closing his eyes.

"Right," Rodney said. John relaxed letting sleep claim him. He was only vaguely aware that Rodney was saying, "And when you wake up, we are _so_ talking about it."


End file.
